


Notebooks and Love

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Jealous Ron Weasley, M/M, Protective Siblings, Rare Pairings, Supportive Hermione Granger, Triwizard Tournament, first task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry didn't know what to expect when Percy asked him out, if you can call it that... Lonely nights? Lectures? Boring conversations? This took him for a surprise, one that he he might actually enjoy.All rights go to JK Rowling, as I could never match her genius.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 420
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	Notebooks and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Music prompt: ME! - Taylor Swift ft. Brendon Urie. I based this one-shot around several lyrics from the song. "I know that I'm a handful baby" and "And trouble's gonna follow where I go." 
> 
> It is very possible this may turn into a two-shot. Let me know what you think!!
> 
> My next one-shot will be a music prompt as well. Marcus/Harry.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Notebooks and Love**

Harry let out a harsh breath, he honestly couldn't believe Ron right now. Well… maybe he could. He knew that Ron tended to have a side of jealousy. But he had never expected for the younger redhead to just side against him.

One good thing was that Hermione was still on his side. He didn't know about the other boys in his dorm. And he was a bit too afraid to ask them, cause what if they sided with Ron?

Maybe that was why Harry got so shocked to be sought out by Percy. He had always imagined that he was on the older Weasley's bad side. The memory from back about his second year of sneaking into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was a clear reminder. Though he supposed that Percy was mostly reprimanding Ron that time. Though Harry had been along for the ride then. If anything, he had been considered an innocent bystander.

And Harry knew that Percy had already graduated, last year, if he remembered right. He honestly couldn't understand why the older Weasley would want to even talk to him. Ron had basically shoved it in his face that Percy thought he was just after fame as well.

"Nice to see you again, Harry," Percy greeted.

Harry noticed that Percy was dressed up, he was in a faded grey suit with a light green tie. He would never have pictured Percy to wear Slytherin colors. But it looked good on him. His red hair was combed back, so his curls weren't as noticeable. He was still wearing his horn-rimmed glasses, which brought out his blue eyes. Harry licked his lips; he couldn't help but notice how attractive Percy looked like this.

He almost gaped at his sudden thoughts. When had he begun to notice that Percy looked attractive? It couldn't have been a sudden thing…

Harry was too stunned to respond. And when he did, he almost wished he could take the words back.

"Thought you were under the impression that all I want is fame too…"

Percy didn't look surprised by the words, "what did my idiotic brother tell you now…"

Harry blushed, he wasn't sure if it was in embarrassment or not.

Harry shrugged, "just that you thought I was a self-centered, fame seeking prat…"

Percy frowned, "and you didn't think to ask me? I'm not as narrow minded as my brother."

Harry looked guilty at that. He should have known that, but he had chosen to believe Ron. There had been occasions that Harry had spoken to Percy before. And he had never once thought Harry sought after fame.

"Guess I'm bit of a prat anyways…"

Percy snorted, "all you needed to do was owl me."

"Yeah… I got that now…" Harry mumbled.

Percy had a faint amused look in his eyes.

"If anything, I do wish you luck in the tournament. I may not be my younger brother. But I'm positive that Fred and George believe you. Though I may disagree with Mr. Crouch's decision, I'm afraid there isn't much leeway you can be provided."

Harry had a faint smile, "thanks, Perce. Its better than what I could have hoped for."

And not even thinking about it, Harry leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Harry's face went beet red and started stammering apologies.

Percy just smiled and kissed Harry in mid-sentence.

"Does that answer your question, or do I need to spell it out for you?" Percy asked with a grin.

Harry just shook his head, a loss for words.

"I may need reminding though," Harry finally managed.

Percy snorted but obliged him. Harry was still shorter than him, but he connected their lips once more. This one not as brief as the last. It was more searching and exploring. A thumb brushed across his cheek, feeling his skin. An affectionate gesture that made Harry go even redder. That didn't stop him from pecking Harry's lips once more.

"I'm only a letter away," Percy breathed.

Harry just leaned against the wall, watching as Percy walked away. He wasn't sure what he just got himself into. But his mind was all on those lips that had met his. And he was positive that Percy had just asked him out without saying the words. But he felt that he didn't really need to. He didn't even realize that Percy even liked him. Maybe there had been occasions he would ogle at the red head, but he didn't think it was noticeable.

* * *

Hermione hadn't been surprised when Harry told her what happened.

"I could have told you that much, Harry," Hermione commented.

Harry blushed, "was I that obvious?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "to anyone who has half a brain."

Harry made a small laugh at that.

"I'm happy for you, Harry. But despite Ron's current attitude… might want to be prepared for when he finds out," Hermione said.

"He's never been a fan of Percy. But its not like he's actually gotten to know him…" Harry complained.

Hermione had a small smile, "Percy is quite intelligent. And I'll admit Ron probably only sees his brother as a nuisance. Fred and George can be the same way sometimes and I know it probably affects him."

"Not like he'll ever let them know that," Harry muttered.

"That may be true," Hermione agreed. "But it can't be easy to be compared to your older and younger siblings. And Percy probably sees them as his responsibility and job to protect."

"They would never believe it if someone told them," Harry sighed.

"No… they wouldn't. But neither would Percy, he reminds me of you in a way," Hermione noted.

"In what way?" Harry asked, his tone curious.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute, "when Ron had told you that Percy was on his side. You instantly believed him and placed blame on yourself. Percy does the same. He looks at all his faults and none of his strengths. But you see his strengths and him. I think Percy needs that and so do you."

* * *

Harry ran his hand through his sweat-filled hair. He was currently in the tent after performing the first task. He had cuts and bruises all over his body due to the Horntail and the roof he slid down after being knocked off his broom. So, he felt a bit sore all over. He tried to remember that it was just like another game of Quidditch. But against a nesting mother dragon…

His thoughts weren't really all that convincing, if he had anything to say about it. But it had been the best help he could get. He had almost been too glad to be back on ground and without a dragon on his tail.

He expected for Madam Pomfrey to fuss over him like she always did. Though this time it wasn't Quidditch. It was a bit amusing to listen to her rant about how stupid they were to think about bringing in dragons.

And then Harry heard a new voice, one that he hadn't heard before.

"Harry Potter, I presume," came a low-pitched greeting.

Harry turned to see who was talking. He didn't recognize him, but he recognized the red hair.

"Umm… I know you're a Weasley… but I don't know which one… sorry…"

The Weasley laughed, "don't worry about it. I've been out of the country lately. Name's Charlie."

Harry's eyes went wide, "you're the one with Norberta!"

Charlie laughed, "not surprised you remember that."

"I thought you worked in Romania?" Harry was confused.

Charlie nodded, "I do… but someone had to haul over these dragons. They tend to be not a happy bunch."

Harry rolled his eyes, "you don't say…"

Charlie just grinned at him. But watched as one of his younger brothers walked in. His eyes grew a little mischievous.

"Hey Perce, how's the ass?"

Percy groaned and glared at his older brother.

"I regret telling you a single word…" Percy growled at him.

Charlie just laughed at that.

Though Harry just watched the two of them as his face got even hotter. He just wanted to find some place to hide and save some of his embarrassment.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Dragons to gather and transport?" Percy quipped.

Charlie raised his hands in innocence, "just doing my brotherly duties for my baby brother."

"I'm not your baby brother," Percy grumbled.

Percy watched with a careful eye as Charlie exited the tent.

"Your brother… is interesting…" Harry managed with a small grin.

Percy snorted, "don't you mean extremely embarrassing?"

Harry laughed, "that too."

Harry couldn't say another word, because his lips were then occupied. He let out a deep groan deep within his throat.

There had been occasional kisses between the two over the past month. It was still new, but he missed the feeling of his lips. Besides Hermione's friendship, this has been the highlight of his year. There had been a lot of letters between them, even Hermione had noticed. Though she just had a grin on her lips as she teased her friend.

They broke apart and Percy leaned his forehead against Harry's

"I'll admit there is more trouble that follows you, but that's what makes you different. I'm not going to be chased away because of few dragons..." Percy traced a thumb across Harry's cheek.

"More than a few dragons, I think," Harry laughed.

"That may be a fair point," Percy allowed. "But the motion still stands."

Harry eagerly met Percy's lips again, already missing the feeling of them against his own.

They broke apart when he heard a crash behind him.

Harry turned and looked and couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I think your brother knows," Harry quipped.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I could have surmised that…"

Hermione shook her head at the pair of them.

Nobody even glanced twice at the unconscious Ronald Weasley on the floor. Hermione just turned another page in her book before marking her place.

She stood up and looked at both Harry and Percy.

"Its nice to see you again, Percy," Hermione greeted.

"You as well, Hermione," Percy replied.

"Hermione… how long have you been there?" Harry asked, nervous.

"Before you came in here," Hermione smirked.

Harry groaned; he knew there be teasing later to come.

"I think I'll head back to the dorm. You two obviously have some catching up to do," Hermione said as she brushed her hands down her robes. As if trying to brush off the dirt that had gathered there.

Harry tried to hide his face into Percy's robes.

Hermione let out a small laugh, "I think you did well. No matter what those judges think. Just don't be out too late… hmmm?"

"Oh god…" Harry muttered.

Percy shared in Hermione's laugh.

"I'll make sure he gets there before curfew, Miss. Granger," Percy grinned.

Hermione snorted, "and perhaps look halfway decent?"

"You two are simply horrible…" Harry whined.

Hermione looked offended, "Why… Harry Potter… I am simply looking out for your well-being…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "is that what you call it now?"

Hermione let a smirk show on her lips, "of course… and I think I will go, so I don't have to witness anything I'd rather not see."


End file.
